When the past comes back to haunt you
by Little Emily
Summary: When Carlisle got change he left behide his children. What happens when 359 years later they come back. But they're not looking for a happy family reunion they're looking to kill.
1. Broken Promises

**When the past comes back to haunt**

**you**

**Just to let you know that this is set 2 years after 'Breaking Dawn'**

**Renesmee was never born**

**fight between the Volturi did happen but about the treaty with the wolves**

**and they don't know Jane and Alec's name, they only know them as the witch twins. They also don't know what they look like**

**But the treaty between the wolves is still good**

**On the beach Leah and Jacob imprinted on each other**

**The reason why they didn't earlier was because they both loved other people and the beach is where the weird magic mumbojumbo is strongest**

**I don't know if there should be 1 pack or 2 packs what do you guys think?**

**I don't even know if there are going to be wolves in the story just so you guys don't worry about them. Now on with the story…….**

**Oh no also Rosalie and Bella are alright now they are close-ish sisters**

**There okay here we go with story…**

**Broken Promises **

**CarlislePOV**

_London, 1650, January._

_I sat in my study, looking out the window at the slow drizzle. Typical English weather. I heard a faint knock at the door, it opened slowly. I turned to see a ten year old girl with bright blazing blue eyes and hair the same blonde as my own but tied into a neat bun. She wore a long navy blue skirt and a ruffled navy blue blouse. _

"_Daddy, Ma Ma said supper is ready"_

"_I will be right down" I smiled down at my precious little girl, Jane_

"_Okay" She turned and left the room._

_I tidied up the paperwork on my desk and went down the stairs for supper. _

"_Carlisle, there you are we have been waiting for you" Cried the lady, with dark brown hair and eyes to match, as she set down a steaming pot onto the table._

"_Sorry Mary, I was busy upstairs". I looked into my wife's eyes. No I did not love my wife, it was an arranged marriage set up by my father. It was not that I didn't love her, I cared about her a lot and would do anything for her, it was just that I was not in love with her._

"_You are always busy nowadays Carlisle" She snarled._

_I took the seat between Jane and her fraternal twin Alec, he was a quiet boy with hair the same colour as his mother's and eyes the same as his sister's. He wore simple clothes of trousers and a shirt. He loved his sister and would risk his life to do anything for her. I was comforted by this thought. He put his hand towards mine as Jane did. I held both their hands as we said grace before tucking into the meal my wife had made for us._

_After supper I had to meet with my father so at 18:00 hours I got up to leave._

"_Where on Earth are you going at this time of night, Carlisle?" Mary asked_

"_My father requested me to meet with him" I pulled her into a kiss "I shan't be gone long" _

_Before I had got to the door a quite voice brought my attention "Father"_

"_Yes, Alec?"_

"_Father, do you promise you will return and keep mother and Jane safe from the demons? I do not think I am yet old enough to be the man of the house"_

"_Of course I will return Alec and you are a man I know if anything ever happened to me you would be able to the a man of the house" He smiled at me a smile that reached his eyes a smile I hardly ever saw._

"_But Daddy do you promise to come back?" Jane's pleading eyes looked up at me_

"_I promise" Then I walked over to the chest of drawers in the hall, I pulled out a small wooden box. From it I took out a small silver chain with a locket on the end engraved in the silver was "_Love is only there only for people who want it_" "For you Jane" I passed it to her, she looked up at me her eyes sparkling "My mother gave it to my sister when she died. She told me to give it to my first daughter when she became a woman. That time is now. And for you Alec" I took the Cullen ring off of my finger and passed it to him "It must be worn only by the man of the Cullen house" He looked up at me with disbelief in his eyes. "Goodnight" I kissed them both on their foreheads._

"_Goodnight" I heard them say but I let the door close behind me._

_The demon; the vampire that just bit me had fled with the mob chasing to follow. Forgetting the leader on the floor suspecting I were dead. _

_I staggered off into the barn just outside my house. The pain was unbearable like fire passing through my veins. _

_By now my family assumed I was dead as that was what people had told them. I could hear Jane crying into Alec's chest as he to silently cried. I sat there hidden as the last tears to ever come from me rolled down my cheeks. _

_When I realised what I had become I stood outside my house. I would only be able to keep one promise, I could not return ever, but I would protected my children from a demon, me. _

_I turned and fled, I will try be a good vampire for Alec, for Jane._

Something pounced on me. Caramel curls fell into my eye line.

"Esme?" I squinted my eyes

"You looked so deep in thought, I called but you didn't answer" She stated simply

"Sorry"

"Carlisle, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Carlisle" She used her scolding voice she used on the children.

I sighed "Just my past""What about it?"

"Just…about…when I got…um…changed, yes changed!"

"Fine if you won't tell me I'll just go ask Edward!"

"Ha, nice try Edward's at school!" I laughed

"I will find out Carlisle Cullen" She frowned, I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her passionately.

**EsmePOV**

Something was wrong with Carlisle. I could tell. He was my mate and I didn't need Jasper's power to know that. If only he would talk to me maybe I could make it better. If I get this sorted my home and life will be complete, I can't wait! Now that Edward my youngest son, that is technically older then me, has found his mate Bella everything seems complete. But maybe my life wouldn't be complete without something to sort out, because without problems what would I do everyday?

**AlicePOV**

We were all sitting around the lunch hall table none of us actually eating just staring at our props. I was bored of the silence so I decided to make some noise "So Rose, Bella, when are we going shopping? Sunday is a Sunny day but any other day is alright" I smiled at them. Everyone turned to look at me, I leaned against Jasper "So…when?"

"I guess we could go…humm…Friday?" Bella said she had been a vampire for two years now and had some weird power to control herself around human blood.

Rose sighed "Okay I'll come"

"Knew you would" I squeaked

**RosaliePOV**

Great shopping with the little pixie. No I do love Alice it's jut she can be a bit hyper sometimes. My relationship with Bella is going good , I mean we're not best friends but we're certainly close-ish sisters. Emmett had his arm around me so I snuggled in closer. I looked up at my husband he had frozen and was staring at Alice. I turned to look too. She was in vision mode. Edward's eyes went huge and Alice gasped.

"Ali, what is it?" Jasper said shaking her slightly

"Um" She started "Do any of you know a girl - vampire - with blonde hair fifteen-ish with a boy - vampire - probably her brother -- same age with dark brown hair?"

"No, why?" Emmett questioned

"Because they're looking for Carlisle, they will turn up sometime next week"

"Why are they looking for Carlisle?" I asked

"They want to kill him"

**There we go they end of my first chapter ever on fanfic :D Hope you liked it please review :D :D :D :D :D **


	2. As good as dead

As good as dead

**JanesPOV**

I was sitting in my chamber on the cozy – not that it matter to me – sofa. Brilliant white with a cute red throw. I rested my head onto my knees and looked up at my brother Alec. He has the same colour hair as our mother did, where as I was stuck with gorgeous blonde hair which I would love if it wasn't the same as our traitor father's. All through my human life and through most my vampire life it was the only thing that I had left of him that and my necklace. Until I found out he was still alive. I still ware my necklace, and Alec still wares his ring, to remind ourselves of the man who broke every promise he made to us.

Alec looked at me, in our human days we both had the same blue eyes, our father used to say they were shining, now we have the same colour eyes as most vampires in existence, blood red.

"Jane you packed? Our vacation starts in an hour" Alec said pulling me out of my deep thoughts

"Alec, it won't take us long to" I lowered my voice so the others wouldn't hear "kill him"

"I know, it's just we have 4 weeks to do what ever we want. I thought maybe we could see America"

"We've seen it"

"I mean the new America we haven't been there in over 100 years, then maybe we could to England"

"Alec to do what" Emotion filling my voice I know I sound harsh but Alec knows what happened to me, us back in England

He smiled "We could dance on Henry's grave"

I couldn't help but laugh at that "We could spit on our step-fathers grave as well"

"Go on then get packed" He laughed

"Fine" I smiled

I picked up a suitcase from the top of the wardrobe and at vampire speed started to get everything I would need in the next 4 weeks.

Chelsea came through the door looking very happy "Aro wishes to see both now" She beamed at us

"One sec" I pulled off my very nearly black cape and stuffed it in my case and zipped it up "Okay, I'm ready now"

I grabbed my case a pulled it in to the tower. Alec followed close behind. Aro sat up in his chair, throne like thing looking down on everyone else to his left and slightly lower was Marcus looking bored as per usual on the right of Aro also slightly lower was Caius looking in different. I sighed when was my life going to get interesting? Same old same old. Day in day out.

Aro looked straight at me "Jane, come here" I ran up to him

"Yes Master?"

"Goodbye" He kissed me on the cheek I thought hard _block my plan to kill my father block my plan to kill my father block my plan to kill my father_ I looked at Aro he seemed please with what he had seen perhaps it works or perhaps he just doesn't care. Oh well at least he hasn't stopped us going "See you in **4** weeks"

"I will see you then" I bowed to him then continued to leave with Alec.

**AlecPOV**

As we sat on the aeroplane getting ready to leave for Alaska I finally took in what we were planning on doing. We were going to kill our father. The man who had given us hope through our worst years. Through the change. Through everything. Then through it back in our faces. Broke every promise he ever made. Now we know he could have re-turned but choose not to. He didn't protect my sister Jane from demons I mean she's a fricking vampire now. So I ask myself, do I want to kill the man who gave me hope? Got me through the hardest times of life? Who left without warning? Who broke promises? Made my sister cry? Turn my life upside down? And so easily replaced us with 'vegetarian' vampires? My answer is yes, yes I do.

But is Jane asking herself the same questions but coming up with different answers?

"Jane, you sure you want to do this?" Silently hoping she wasn't having second thoughts

"Hell yeah" She cheered

"Even if it kills us?" I asked

"As long as we take that son of a bitch down with us"

"Hell yeah" I cheered we both started laughing

_We will be landing shortly. Please can everyone put their seatbelts on now. Thank you._

Said the lady over the voice thing not wanting to get caught out we put our belts on as well.

**JanesPOV**

As we left the airport, we started to run. I love the feel of the wind on my hair. I took out my clips and let my hair fly. I just love that feeling. We had dressed more of this time period so we fit in better. I wore skinny jeans, hoodie and uggs. Where as Alec just went for the jeans and top. As we neared the house I went over the plan one more time. The 'children' would be at school or university. So that means no Edward – mind reader, no Bella – blocks our powers, no Jasper – empath, no Emmett – strong, no Rosalie – well she doesn't really do anything but awww well and no Alice – see's the future, she's our only problem if she see's use coming it will all be over. That only leaves Esme – easy and Carlisle – dead. Alec uses his gift on Esme I use mine on Carlisle then we kill him. Piece of cake. We leave quickly so when the others come home we are gone.

That's when I saw him standing in the middle of the huge garden in front of a beautiful white house. We stopped running when we were about 3 meters away.

"Stop we don't want to hurt you" He said

"But we want to hurt you" I screamed I looked at him. I felt my forehead go all tingely it felt really nice I couldn't help but smile. People think I'm smiling at people's pain but really it just tickles.

I watched him fall to the floor. That's when I heard the noise behind me. I turned to look. We were surrounded by all the Cullen's. Shit. I locked eyes with Bella. I felt the familiar tinel but then I felt it bounce back like a pin in my forehead.

I felt a hand no my shoulder I turned to see Alec

He shook his head "There's no point"

I looked into his eyes

Then I knew we're going to die.


	3. The pain is worse then death

**Hey everyone hope your enjoying it so here is the next chapter **

**The pain is worse then death**

**JasperPOV**

We were running before we even got to the car park

"The cars will be too slow we'll just run" Alice called to us, I could feel fear, anger, upset, hope and a small bit if hatred coming from her. We split up Rose, Ali and Bells went to tell Esme whilst me, Em and Edward went to tell Carlisle.

**EdwardPOV**

_We will KILL these god damm vamps who want to kill a member of our family –_ **Emmett**

_Too much anger coming from everyone mixed with my own I could hurt a little old Grandma_ – **Jasper **

We got to the hospital in less then a few minuets. We walked at a fast human pace to Carlisle office; we went straight in with out knocking. Carlisle looked up

"By the looks on your faces and the fact you're here and not at school must mean something's wrong, what's wrong?"

"Well Alice had a vision" Jasper begun "About two vampire they're coming here" He shut his eye's not wanting to be the one to tell him

_Edward you do it _–** Jasper **

_Get on with it I'm worrying here _– **Carlisle **

"Well" I took a deep, un-needed, breath "They're coming to kill you"

He stared at us for a long moment then after what seemed like eternity he spoke "Where are the girls"

This time Emmett answered in a, un-normal, sad voice "They went home to tell Esme, we wanted you both to know at the same time"

**EsmePOV**

These kids sure do make a lot of mess. But I can't help but love them. Stupid me what have I gotten myself into looking after six teenagers. Still like I said before I love them, I guess I'm a fool. Oh well. At that exact moment Alice, Rose and Bella run into the living room at full speed.

"You better have a good reason for not being at school" I put my hands on my hips and used my scolding voice

After this I was met with lots of "Yes we do" "Of coarse" "Very, very important"

"Well let's hear it" I raised my eyebrows "Go on then"

Alice gulped

"Well" Rosalie started seeing Alice was a bit tongue tied she started talking really fast "We were at school eating lunch and Alice went into vision mode and and" She started to dry sob

I looked to Bella "And she had a vision of two vampires who" she took a breath and at vampire speed she finished "want to kill Carlisle"

**AlicePOV**

The look that crossed Esme face made me want to throw up. First shock, then hurt and finally pain. I've never felt worse in my life.

After what seemed like forever, we heard the guys running up the drive. When the door opened all our heads snapped to look.

Esme ran into Carlisle arms and started to dry sob. He pulled her back straightened out his back in that one move he went from loving father to brave leader

"We must think of a plan to stop these two" He looked at me "Alice to think of a plan we must hear everything that you saw in detail" everyone looked at me. Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

I shut my eyes trying to remember EVERYTHING. "Okay, well it seemed like I was in a tree or something or maybe I wasn't even seeing from my eyes it was weird like a birds eye view. Anyway two fifteen year olds came from over the river deffinatly vampires. One with long-ish blonde hair actually it was the exact same shade as yours Carlisle she was wearing skinnys but didn't seem too comfortable in them like she was used to wearing the clothes from her time period, the boy was the same not really comfortable. They looked related like twins but non-identical and boy, girl. The boy had brown hair just darker than Bella's I guess" I finished my little speech

Carlisle looked stumped "Anyone got any ideas"

Bella spoke up "You said they were running, what were they running to?"

"Um, Carlisle he was standing outside on the grass, they were running towards him"

"Well we could, I don't know um have Carlisle standing outside on the grass like your vision and when they come towards him we'll come from wherever we're hiding and surround them so they have now where to go"

I quickly searched the future "It will work" I smiled

"Then we can take them down" Emmett cheered

**JasperPOV**

We were all set-up where the vamps wouldn't catch our sent. Carlisle was 'gardening' right in front of the house.

I sensed them coming both so angry and was that betrayal?

Carlisle looked at them, then fell to the floor screaming. The girl smiled stupid sadistic vampire. That's when it hit me the 'witch twins' they were the Volturi witch twins.

I jumped out my hiding place at the same moment everyone else did the twins were surrounded. I felt anger building up from my family. The boy was first to look at us he shut his eyes and sighed. He wasn't scared for himself but for his sister. Bella put her shield around us all. When Carlisle stopped screaming she looked around. She seemed sad that she failed whatever she was meant to do. She locked eyes with Bella and tried again. She flinched went it came back at her. She tried again. The boy put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no point" He whispered

I expected she would feel scared, but she just felt expectance.

She knew she was going to die and we were going to kill her.

**Thanks please review**

**. .**

**,**

**\__/ **


	4. Sure as hell didn't see that coming

Hey everyone… here's the next chapter

**Sure as hell didn't see that coming**

**BellaPOV**

I had my shield over my whole family with The Witch Twins in the middle not covered. I glared at them.

The girl started to laugh, her brother looked at her as if she were nuts; she probably was.

She looked Carlisle dead in the eyes "Hilarious isn't this? You don't even know who we are. You don't even care why we want to kill you, after what you did to us" She looked as though as she was about to cry "You can't even remember our names"

Then her brother started "Ironic, this is so ironic that your _children _are going to kill us"

"What in the world are you talking about" Esme asked

The girl looked at Esme, her eyes instantly softened "The last time I saw this man I was 10, and human. He broke every promise he made to me and my brother. 5 years later we went looking for the demon that killed him. We survived but well you can guess what happened. The Volturi saved us we've been there every since. Then we found out 2 years ago the _he" _She had venom on the he "was still alive. We instantly wanted to kill him. We thought he was dead for 357 years!" She started to dry sob

Esme ran forward and embraced the girl, she hugged right back. We all growled minus Edward.

"She won't hurt her" Edward said

"What's your name sweetie" Esme asked

"J-Jane and this is my twin Alec" She spoke in a small whisper that I had trouble hearing

"No" I turned to look at Carlisle

Hatred was back in Jane's eyes

"Yes" Alec snarled "I'm Alec Cullen, I have the ring to prove it" He showed his ring to Carlisle

"I gave that to my son the day I changed"

"I guess your also going to say 'I gave that necklace to my daughter the day I changed'" To make more of a point she pulled out a locket

"No" Carlisle whispered again

"It's been a long time dad" Alec walked forward and gave him a hug

I was in disbelief I stared at the boy – ale what was going on?

"This can't be right, you're dead" Carlisle insisted

"People you think are dead, sometimes it turns out they're not" Alec shot back

"That's what happened to us" Jane growled and it wasn't any ordinary growl it was a growl that shouldn't come from such a young, beautiful face to much hatred and pain. Esme still had one arm wrapped around her, she pulled little Jane closer

"Wait I'm confused" Emmett bellowed – trust him "So like 359 years ago Carlisle had two 10 year old kids, broke some promises"

"Said he'd come back, he didn't, told me he would protect Jane from vampires, he didn't" Alec put in

"I did protect you both from vampires I left didn't I?" Carlisle replied

"Oh and that worked just great, Look at us! We're fricking vampires!"

"Anyways" Emmett continued "so where was I? Oh broke some promises turned into a vamp, made us lot. You guys thought he was dead 'till 2 years ago, at the fight that wasn't a fight? Yes? Good. Anywho you come looking for revenge coz you thought he knew you guys were alive the whole time?"

"Pretty much" answered Jane

"I think you two should stay until you go back to Volturi then you can see if you're sure you want to go back" Esme said

Alec and Jane looked at Esme dumb founded

"Yes" Carlisle cheered "It would give me a chance to make up to you everything I have done to you, please?" He begged

Jane and Alec engaged a look

"Well we really wanted to explore America we haven't been here for 100 years, the – not really a fight – fight doesn't count, then we were going to back to England"

Carlisle eyes dropped obviously upset

"But" His eyes went straight to Alec "I guess we could stay for a bit, I mean we can see England anytime"

Esme looked truly thrilled by the idea of new people with cute little 15 year old minds.

"Let me go set up your rooms. I can't wait" Esme cooed then run to the house shortly followed by Carlisle

Rosalie walked up to Jane. Jane was a lot smaller then Rose but still she looked like she would fare well in a fight.

"Don't think for a second we're gunna get of your backs, you may have Esme and Carlisle wrapped round your little finger but we know better then to trust two psychopaths"

Jane just smiled "You know what the difference between you and me are Rosalie? You're blonde in the head as well your hair. If you didn't get that it means you're dumb. Oh and dumb has a B on the end"

"Bite me" Rose growled

"Not even if you paid me"

There was a pause "I like you"

"Really? That means so much!" Jane's voice filled with hope

"Really?" Rose asked in disbelief

"Nope, couldn't care less" She kept her sweet voice

Rose laughed then suddenly went serious "We're still watching you"

Jane smiled "Wouldn't have it any other way" Then she pulled Rose into an unexpected hug and whispered something that even I couldn't hear. She pulled back and Rose smiled down at Jane.

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful sister-ship" Rose said

Jane smiled and ran up to the house followed by Alec

Emmett put an arm around Rose "What did she say?"

"All in due time"

"Are they still thinking about killing Carlisle?" I asked Edward

"No but they're good at blocking thoughts" He answered with his velvet voice; I tried to pull myself back but couldn't stop myself from running my hand up his arm.

"Well I got some serious hatred from them towards Carlisle, then they completely softened towards Esme, Jane especially. Then after Carlisle explained they felt better towards him but not amazingly better"

**AlecPOV**

I was whisper shouting to Jane

"Jane, the Volturi will kill them if they think they're trying to get our power for themselves. We both know they want any excuse to take the Cullen's down they think they're growing too powerful!"

"I know but what else are we supposed to do?"

"They will kill them, Jane!"


End file.
